overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween Terror
File:halloween_terror_2017_banner.png Halloween Terror is a Halloween-based seasonal event in Overwatch. The event includes the co-op based game mode Junkenstein's Revenge and its variation Junkenstein Endless, which take place in Adlersbrunn. The event also contains a Halloween reskin of Hollywood, Eichenwalde and Château Guillard, special achievements, and a limited series of items, which could be earned through special Loot Boxes, and unlocked through Hero Gallery within the span of the event. All event-exclusive content becomes unobtainable once the event ends and will remain locked until next Halloween Terror event. A special comic, Junkenstein, was released as a part of the 2016 event's promotion. Event Dates *Halloween Terror 2016 started on 11 October, 2016, and ended on 1 November, 2016. *Halloween Terror 2017 started on 10 October, 2017, and ended on 2 November, 2017. *Halloween Terror 2018 started on 9 October, 2018, and ended on 1 November, 2018. *Halloween Terror 2019 started on 15 October, 2019, and ended on 4 November, 2019. Junkenstein's Revenge Junkenstein's Revenge is a brawl game mode exclusive to the event. It is Overwatch's first co-op PvE map where players take the roles of a soldier, a gunslinger, an archer. and an alchemist. Their mission is to stop a horde of zomnics and zombardiers, Dr. Jamison Junkenstein, his monster, and his allies: the Witch and the Reaper from infiltrating the castle of Adlersbrunn, which is ruled by the Lord of Adlersbrunn. In Halloween Terror 2017, another enemy was added: the Summoner. An endless horde mode was also included, in which the players have to hold the door for 12 rounds of enemies and bosses rush to win (or continue to hold for 15 more rounds to fight the final boss round). In Halloween Terror 2018, two new heroes were added : Brigitte and Tracer. There are 8 Special Achievements tied to this brawl that will unlock sprays when obtained. Halloween Terror 2016 Menu Junkrat Roadhog.png|Dr. Junkenstein and his loyal monster Halloween Terror 2016 Menu Mercy.png|The Witch of the Wild Halloween Terror 2016 Menu Reaper.png|The Reaper (in his 2016 skin version) Halloween Terror items Halloween Terror/Halloween Terror items|All items Halloween Terror/Halloween Terror 2018 items|2018 items Halloween Terror/Halloween Terror 2017 items|2017 items Halloween Terror/Halloween Terror 2016 items|2016 items Map reskins The Halloween Terror event introduces temporary reskins of the Hollywood (in Halloween Terror 2016) and Eichenwalde (in Halloween Terror 2017) map. The map reskins replaced the normal map skins in all game mode for the span of the seasonal event. There is also a temporary option for the map reskin in Custom Game. The Halloween-themed changes in this map include: the time of the match being at night, Halloween decorations and supernatural items that are placed all around the map, giving the map the air of sinister and eerie. Hollywood Halloween screenshot 1.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 2.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 3.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 4.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 5.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 6.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 7.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 8.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 9.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 10.png Hollywood Halloween screenshot 11.png eichenween_screenshot_2.png eichenween_screenshot_3.png eichenween_screenshot_4.png eichenween_screenshot_5.png eichenween_screenshot_6.png eichenween_screenshot_7.png eichenween_screenshot_8.png eichenween_screenshot_9.png eichenween_screenshot_10.png eichenween_screenshot_11.png eichenween_screenshot_12.png eichenween_screenshot_13.png eichenween_screenshot_14.png eichenween_screenshot_15.png eichenween_screenshot_16.png eichenween_screenshot_17.png eichenween_screenshot_18.png eichenween_screenshot_19.png eichenween_screenshot_20.png eichenween_screenshot_21.png Pumpkin carving stencils As part of the promotion of the Halloween Terror, Blizzard Entertainment released a set of pumpkin carving stencils. Feel free to download them all from the official site or check out what you want below and print. HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-DVaBunny OW JP.jpg|D.Va Bunny HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-Genji OW JP.jpg|Genji HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-HanzoCloud OW JP.jpg|Hanzo Cloud HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-Junkenstein OW JP.jpg|Junkenstein HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-Mercy OW JP.jpg|Mercy HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-Monster OW JP.jpg|The Monster (Roadhog) HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-OWSymbol OW JP.jpg|Overwatch logo HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-PachimariVampire OW JP.jpg|Pachimari Vampire HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-PumpkinReaper OW JP.jpg|Pumpkin Reaper HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-Reaper OW JP.jpg|Reaper HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-Tracer OW JP.jpg|Tracer HalloweenTerror-PumpkinStencils-WitchMercy OW JP.jpg|Witch Mercy Videos NEW SEASONAL EVENT Welcome to Overwatch Halloween Terror!|2016 Trailer Overwatch - Halloween New Brawl Interactions and Voicelines!|Interactions and Voicelines Overwatch Seasonal Event - Overwatch Halloween Terror 2017|2017 Trailer Overwatch Seasonal Event Overwatch Halloween Terror 2018|2018 Trailer Trivia *The event is based on Reinhardt's horror story from Junkenstein, a digital comic short. It is set in Adlersbrunn, Germany. External links *Heroes Beware! Overwatch Halloween Terror Begins Today…And It's Time for a Scare! Patch changes }} ru:Ужасы на Хеллоуин de:Halloween-Horror 2016 pl:Halloweenowa Groza 2016 Category:Seasonal Content